Lost But Found
by L'Arc-En-Ciel
Summary: Harry was rescued from the Dursley's and taken to 12 Grimmauld Place, where he comes into his Vampire inheritance. Together with his mate, they will defeat the Dark Lord, only to be separated... Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine just the plot and them being vampires in my story. How Voldie died and what happened in the war.

Warning this contains m/m action. Yes, that means a slash (don't look at me like that). So, if you don't like it; it is as simple as not reading it.

Betaed by the talented and unpaid fragonknight01.

Chapter 1

I woke up to the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock. It ended in many little pieces on the floor. The year is 2000, and it has been two years since I last saw him. Later that day, while sitting in the pub after work, I was swarmed by many people.

Someone in the back corner of the pub yelled, "Hey, Potter, tell us your story." I ignored him, though. The voice and the smell gave away his gender as male. He also smelt familiar, but I could not place the scent.

Eventually, I yelled, "All right, but someone get me a butter beer." That is when I began my tale, not knowing that someone was watching me from the corner.

"I was asleep when this all happened so just listen." I said. I took a sip of butterbeer before I started to tell my tale again.

When Harry woke up, he could have sworn that he had just fallen asleep. He grabbed his glasses and put them on, only to find that he was no longer at the Dursely's residence. Where am I?" Harry said to himself.

"You are with me." Said a voice from somewhere behind him. He quickly turned around to see a cloaked figure now standing directly in front of him. They were so close together that their noses were almost touching.

"Who are you? And where is this place?" asked Harry.

"I should be the one asking that." The cloaked figure stated before whirling around to leave. Harry just stared at the retreating back of the person.

"Follow me if you want. But be warned, even if you don't, we will keep meeting: not only in your dreams, but in reality too." Sighed the clocked figure.

"Answer my questions, please. Where am I? And, who are you? Harry pleaded.

"You are in the place between Dreamland and Reality. And, you already know me." He said.

"What do you mean, 'I know you'?" Harry yelled. He was starting to get frustrated.

"See you soon, Harry." The figure sneered.

Harry was then thrown back into reality. He laid there thinking until he heard a loud crashing sound coming from downstairs. (AN: I switched the bedrooms so Dudley's bed room is now before Harry's when you walk upstairs.

_"Crap, oh shit." _Thought Harry as he slowly crept to his cousin's room and saw he was not there. _"Maybe he went to his parents' room." _Harry thoughtas he walked to their room.

But, what he saw when he looked into the bedroom put him in shock. There in a pile were his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Fear forever emblazoned in the depths of their lifeless eyes. Harry was just about to scream when he heard the noise again that had caught his attention to begin with.

"He may be upstairs." Said the intruder from downstairs.

"He can't be. He wasn't there when we searched the house then killed those muggles." Said a voice Harry recognized as Bellatrix's.

"I don't care. Look again. Well? What are you waiting for? Get up there!" Yelled a voice that Harry finally recognized as belonging to Lucius Malfoy.

Harry paled and quietly ran to his room.

"Is that you, Potter?" Asked a voice behind him.

Who's there?" Harry hissed as he whirled around to face the voice.

"It's me." Said a figure as it walked out of the shadows. "The one from your dream. I came to get you for the Order." He said as he approached Harry.

"I don't believe you." Harry snarled as he quickly grabbed his wand out of his back pocket.

They both quieted as they heard, "It came from in this room." Yelled by the unknown Death Eater.

"Do you want to live or not?" the mysterious person asked.

"First tell me who you are. Or, any name to call you by. Then I may go with you." Harry said.

"The name is 'Snake'! Now are you coming?" He snapped.

A loud crashing noise could be heard from out on the landing and Harry whirled around to see the door blown into splinters and three Death Eaters standing there, wands raised.

'Snake' quickly pulled Harry into a one armed hug as he shoved a statue of a phoenix into his other hand while still holding it also.

Harry was about to ask what was going on, although he already knew what it was, when he felt a sharp all too familiar tug behind his navel.

"Ahhhh I am glad you are here and that he got you before they did." A smiling Albus Dumbledore greeted Harry upon landing. Then he turned his attention to Harry's escort. "Snake, you didn't harm him or anything, did you?"

"No, Sir. Remember that I am looking for my mate. Had I done anything to harm him, it would have proven fatal for both of us." Drawled Snake.

"What is going on? And, who is getting my stuff?" Growled Harry.

"Ah, Harry, my boy, please come and have some tea. As for your stuff, it is already here. It is being delivered as we speak. Dumbledore assure him, twinkle firmly established in his eyes.

Harry nodded, sat down, and took the tea offered to him. But, he didn't drink it.

"Harry, I have something very important that I need to discuss with you." Dumbledore sighed, losing the twinkle in his eyes that was always present unless it had to do with the war and/or Harry.

"What?" What's wrong? Am I really dead, but still alive in a Vampiric kind of way?" He asked sarcastically.

When Snake started snickering, Harry snarled, "What are you laughing at?"

"You! Because you don't know how right you are." Sneered 'Snake.'

Harry just sat there gaping at Snake as his words sunk in. "Is this true? How can it be? I was never told this and if my dad was a Vampire , am I not one also?"

Harry was cut off when Dumbledore spoke. "Yes, this is the truth. You are in fact a vampire just like your father and 'Snake' here. But you were not born as a vampire. You will have to come into your inheritance."

He sighed. "Okay, so if I am a Vampire, where are my," Harry paused to run his tongue along his upper teeth, "fangs?" he asked.

"You have not grown into your inheritance yet. Listen to what Dumbledore is saying." Snapped 'Snake,'

"HUH?" Grunted Harry.

'Snake' just sighed and shook his head.

"At midnight of your 17th birthday, you, Harry J. Potter, will turn. 'Snake', here, will be the one to help you with the turning process. It will be painful I'm sure, but he is going to be there to help you afterwards also." Said Dumbledore.

"ON MY BIRTHDAY?" Shouted Harry looking at his watch. "IT'S IN TEN FREAKED MINUTES!" He added at the top of his voice.

Dumbledore paled and nodded to 'Snake.'

"Follow me, Potter." He hissed as he rose from his chair and headed for the door.

Harry tentatively followed along behind him. "So where are we headed?" He finally asked as he followed Snake down a dark dusty hallway. He still didn't trust the vampire.

"To a holding room (A/N: Yes they are in number 12 Grimmauld Place) so you can change without anyone knowing." He answered Harry. 'Snake' sensed something was not right.

His suspicions were confirmed when he turned around. What he saw though made him curse under his breath: there right in front of him was Harry J. Potter, The-fucking-boy-who-lived-and-refused-to-die, turning into a vampire. He was lying on the floor twitching and trying to breathe.

"SHIT!" Yelled Snake as he swooped down and picked Harry up. _"His transformation is going a lot quicker than expected. He still had five minuets before this was to happen."_ He hissed under his breath.

As soon as they reached the room, he carefully placed Harry on the bed by the window.

"Make it stop, please!" Harry cried out in pain.

'Snake' neither said nor did anything, except to commence strapping Harry's arms and legs down so that when the transformation was complete, he would be unable to run rampant and kill anything, or anyone, he encountered in order to feed himself.

Harry stopped breathing for several minutes before a gasp for air was heard.

When it was over 'Snake' glided over to a struggling Harry.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled. All the while, trying to rip his bonds loose and attack the person in front of him. "Let me go. I can sense blood from here and I need to get to it. I am so hungry!" Harry shrieked as he thrashed about.

"Quiet! Stop your struggling." 'Snake' commanded, but Harry paid him no heed what-so-ever. Snake cut open his wrist with a slender claw and snarled, "Here." He shoved the freshly cut wrist up against Harry's mouth quickly, before the wound could heal.

The new Vampire sunk his teeth into the wound greedily once he smelt the fresh blood and drank in the dark rich substance.

"That is enough, Potter. Now you need to sleep." He whispered, feeling his strength failing with every drop that was sucked out of him.

"No, I need more!" Harry snarled as he lunged toward 'Snake's' wrist again.

"No, you need sleep!" He commanded. Then, with a wave of his hand, Harry was sound asleep, oblivious to the night and its creatures._ "I told you we would meet again." _'Snake' sighed as he looked at the sleeping fledgling. He stayed by the bedside for another hour before making his way back to the study wing at Grimmauld Place.

"How is he doing?" asked Dumbledore.

"Fine for now, but he changed quicker than I expected. He is no ordinary vampier," sighed 'Snake'. He gave the old man a small smile as he was handed a goblet of blood Dumbledore conjured for him.

"So why didn't you tell him your real name?" Dumbledore gently inquired.

"I don't know really." Snake admitted as he focused his gaze on the cup clasped in his hands.

"So it's like a type of code name?" asked Dumbledore smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Do you have a problem with it?" Snake asked as he squirmed around agitatedly.

"No, No, not at all. It is no problem." Dumbledore smiled at him then added, "You look tired, my boy, maybe you should try to get some rest."

The real reason he did not tell Potter his real name was even a mystery to him. He didn't really know why he didn't tell him. Maybe it was because he only wanted Dumbledore to know who he was.

"_Oh well, better go and check up on Potter."_ Snake thought. When he walked into the room, the restraints had been ripped off and Harry was gone. He smirked at Harry's attempt to hide himself.

"You know Potter, I am just like you. You aren't going to be that hard to find." He smirked.

The sight and smell of what he was witnessing however, knocked the smirk right off his face. Harry was in a dark corner of the room, tears of a lightly shaded red, streaming down his face. Since his transformation had been completed, he looked very different now. Harry was now only an inch shorter than 'Snake'; his eyes even more vivid than they were before, only now they were not hidden behind thick framed glasses; and, his hair flowed past his shoulders in inky black waves.

"_WOW! He looks better than before." _'Snake' thought.

"You smell and sound familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Whispered Harry, his voice now rough from crying.

"I'm sorry, but no, we have never met before." Snake lied with a sneer on his face.

Harry then lunged at him, trying to pull back the hood of 'Snakes' cloak.

The older vampire (A/n: was turned and trained before Harry) was ready and too quick for Harry. "Now listen here, Fledgling. You are under my care and will listen to me . You will do what I tell you to. I will be teaching you the art of Vampirism." Snake snarled as he pinned Harry to the ground.

Harry tried to get free, but the elder vampire was stronger and better trained.

"Let me the Hell go!" Harry shrieked.

'Snake' stood and smirked down at Harry. "It will be fun teaching you little one. Here are your books and school supplies. Tomorrow you will be boarding the train to Hogwarts and from there we will meet every other Sunday at midnight. If you don't show up, I will come and get you to train. If I have to come after you it will not be pleasant."

Harry just nodded and stayed silent.

Snake silently left after making sure that Harry wasn't going to jump him from behind.

After a few minutes of staying on the floor, our hero got up and looked for something softer to lie on as he thought about things. He eventually laid back down on the bed he had been restrained on earlier. Before he did though, he had to remove the restraints completely from the bed.

_"Vampires can walk in the sunlight. They only get a minor irritation from it after awhile. Vampires are affected neither by holy water nor crosses. Only the kind of metal a cross is made of determines whether it can harm a vampire. A Vampire can also be killed by silver if it is injected into the blood stream, whereas it will only cause a slight burning sensation if it is touched by the Vampire's skin. Finally, the traditional method of disposing of a Vampire is to stake them through the heart with wood. _Harry recited all the facts he could remember from a book he found in the room.

"Tomorrow will be a very interesting day." Harry whispered as he settled down to sleep. As he slept, Snake cast a spell on him to make him remain sleeping for several hours. During that time he was moved from his bed, out to the car, and began his journey to Hogwarts.

In the morning, when Snake's spell wore off, he found himself in a strange car going Merlin only knew where. He started to panic until he recognized who was driving and where he was headed.

"We are almost there Mr. Potter." MadEye said.

"Whatever." Sighed Harry. When he got to the train station, MadEye and the car disappeared with a very small pop. Harry just sighed again as he walked into the station and through the barrier. After he loaded his stuff he went to look for Ron and Hermione, but what he found was the two of them making out. He quietly shut the door, as to not disturb the two of them, while a smile was on his face.

_"Finally they are together" _He thought.

He walked to the very back of the train, which was normally _Slytherin_ territory and made his , to the very last compartment.

"What do you want Potter?" Sneered a voice from behind Harry.

Harry just sighed and stepped in shutting the door behind him.

_"He smells different." _Thought Harry, looking at Draco Malfoy while sitting down.

"What? Why are you staring at me, Potter?" Sneered Malfoy.

That's when Harry realized Draco had on regular clothes. Malfoy was wearing black leather pants, combat boots and a casual black tight-fitted T-shirt. But what Harry was really interested in most was the changes in Draco: his eyes, his hair, and his FANGS.

_"Oh My God." _Thought Harry. And in one swift motion, Draco had him pinned to the seat. He tried to get free, but even with his unnatural strength he could not break Draco's hold on him.

Draco leaned down and softly brushed his lips against Harry's. Then whispered, "Potter, wake up. Come on you bloody git! Wake up!"

Harry finally opened his eyes to see Dra- Malfoy staring at him. (Once he got into the compartment after he sat down he fell asleep and yes Draco is really wearing those clothes from Harry's dream.)

Harry sat up, not really remembering when he fell asleep, and asked, well more like growled "What time is it?"

"Not sure." Draco said from his sprawled out position on the other bench without opening his eyes.

_"I wish I knew what that dream meant. Does Draco really have fangs just like mine? He IS wearing the same clothes he was wearing in my dream." _Harry reasoned.

_"Wouldn't you like to know." _Thought Draco.

Harry got the message and looked at the blond. He still had his eyes closed and looked as if he were asleep. Harry just sighed, too confused to really think straight. He did the only thing he knew to do; with a swish of his hand, a guitar appeared.

Harry smiled fondly at the guitar; it had belonged to Sirius Black, his godfather. He had found it the summer before his sixth year while exploring Sirius's old home and taught his self how to play.

As Draco lay there trying to sleep, he heard this beautiful song, but didn't know where it was coming from. Lying there, listening, he was lulled into a world of dreams.

And that is it for the first chapter. I would like to thank all the reveiwers who reviewd before this story went under construction and thank fragonknight01. She is awsome.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all my lovely reviewers and here is chapter 2 for you. Sorry it took so long. And thanks again to my beta.

An evil smile graced Harry's face as he thought of how to annoy the boy sleeping in the compartment. He waved his hand in the air and an alarm clock appeared. "Let's see what happens to Mr. High and Mighty if he is woken up." Harry smirked at his own thought.

He then cast a silencing charm and set off the alarm clock by Malfoy's ear. The blond boy shot up, snatched the clock out of Harry's hand and threw it against the compartment wall. All the while Harry was laughing at what happened.

"What was that for? Do you know never to wake up a vam-." Draco said stopping in mid sentence.

Harry managed to stop laughing and looked at him with a serious face. "What did you say? Or, should I ask, not finished saying?"

Draco did not answer him. He only sat there glaring at him.

So Harry probed Draco's mind and found the answer he was looking for._ "Shit, I am fucking stupid for almost telling him my secret. Now he knows I'm a vampire. I am SO dead for sure."_

"So, you're a vampire too? How interesting." Harry drawled.

"You don't plan on telling anyone now that you know, are you?" Confusion was evident in his eyes. "How did you get into my mind anyway? And, what did you mean by 'too'?"

Harry snickered slightly, the image of Malfoy killing the clock still vivid in his mind. "It would be kind of stupid of me to tell, wouldn't it seeing as I am a vampire also? As for reading your mind, I used Legitimacy to see what you were thinking."

Just then, Ron and Hermione came bursting into the compartment; their faces were flushed and love bites on their necks. "What are you doing here with Ferret Boy, Harry?" Seethed Ron.

"Sitting here. Why do you ask?" Harry answered Ron with his own question.

"Have you lost it or what, mate? THIS IS THE DUDE WHO ALMOST GOT HAGRID FIRED, MADE OUR LIVES A LIVING HELL, AND IS TRAINING TO BE COME DADDIES LITTLE DEATH EATER AND BOOT LICKER LIKE HIS FATHER!" Yelled Ron; face now a brilliant shade of red.

Harry just sighed, then tensed as he felt the anger and hurt rolling off of Draco's body. _"Oh shit I need to get them out of here before he loses it."_ He thought.

"Ron, if you want to live, get out now." He said firmly while attempting to sound like he wasn't brushing their friendship off.

"What? Why do we have to leave?" Ron asked, being pig headed.

"Ron, just do as he says. Let's go. I'm sure Harry will explain everything to us later." Hermione said as she dragged him away.

"Thank you, Herms. I'll sit with you at the feast!" Harry spoke calmly to Hermione before shutting the compartment door. As he returned to his seat, he turned and noticed Draco staring at the door with flashing red eyes and exposed fangs.

"Malfoy, come on. Get a grip on yourself. You'll lose it completely if you don't." Harry chided him gently as he tried to get the blond to calm down.

Draco, not even paying any mind to what the other boy said, tried to get to the door. Fortunately for him, it was blocked by Harry. "Get out of the way, Potter!" he snarled.

"No, I don't think I will let you hurt them. Why do you bother to get upset with Ron anyway?" He looked at Malfoy closely.

"Its not that I am mad, it's just that I am hungry and haven't fed in awhile. Pretty much anything can set me off when I'm hungry. I attack and drink from them, but I don't kill them." Draco found himself standing close to Harry and whispering. Harry's proximity was calming him down, and he could feel the anger slowly melting away.

"Well, you could drink from me." Harry said quietly.

"How interesting: I think I would like to taste the blood of my rival." Draco said with a sadistic little smirk on his face.

Draco's expression scared Harry slightly, even though he was used to seeing the smirk on the other boy's face. But, before he could reconsider, Draco lunged and sunk his fangs into Harry's neck, sending them both to the floor. After a couple minutes Harry started to feel weak and stuttered before he passed out. "S-stop, Malfoy t-that's enough."

Draco, hearing the strangled words and feeling the body he was holding go limp, lifted his head from Harry's neck to see that he had passed out.

_"Shit! I drank too much. Damn me for refusing to let myself hunt for food when I needed it. Hopefully this helps."_ He thought as he slit his wrist.

He brought the dripping wound up to the dark haired vampire's lips, letting him get a taste of the blood. It took awhile, but Harry complied and began to drink from Draco's arm. When he'd had enough, his eyes snapped open and he backed away from Draco so fast a human wouldn't have seen him move at all.

Draco was about to say something when the train stopped and Harry shot out of the compartment like the devil himself was after him.

Harry didn't show up at the feast and his friends were getting worried. "Did you find him yet?" Ron asked Hermione when they met back in the common room after leading the new first years up and then going out to search for Harry.

"No, let's go check the map." Hermione suggested as she took off up the stairs to the boys dorm. Ron quickly followed her.

Ron walked over to Harry's trunk and opened as Hermione watched over his shoulder. They looked in the bottom secret compartment of the trunk only to find that the map was gone. Their search also revealed that the invincibility cloak was also missing. Hermione and Ron looked at each other thinking the same thing. "He doesn't want to be found."

While everyone else got ready for bed and turned in, up on the roof of Hogwarts, a person sat, silhouetted by the pale silver moon. Soon he was joined by another. "Oh, hello, Potter. Fancy seeing you here." Smirked Draco.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want now?" Questioned Harry, trying to hide his uneasiness.

Draco could tell Harry was a little bit uneasy around him since what happened on the train and sighed. "Nothing, I always come out here when I get bored."

He was met by silence. Potter had refused to dignify the moment with more chatter. Draco, however, found that he liked sitting there in the moonlight with Harry. They sat in peaceful quiet for several minutes before Draco muttered, "Well, guess I'll go." He was trying to disguise the fact that he was enjoying the situation. No way did he want to admit that he was enjoying being there with Harry Potter.

Before he could escape, Harry spoke. "Wait, I have a question. Your blood; it tastes familiar. Who are you really?" The young hero just had to ask.

"What do you mean? I am Draco Malfoy. Am I supposed to be anything else?" Sneered Draco, trying to cover up the panic in his voice.

"Oh really? Then tell me…" Before he could finish the question, someone cut Harry off yelling out for him. "What do you want now, Lela?" Harry asked as he pulled a mini dust colored thing that resembled a bunny out of one of his robe pockets.

"May I go exploring?" It squeaked at him.

"Yeah sure, but don't get lost." He chided the bunny thing as it hopped away.

"What the heck was that thing?" Draco forgot all about leaving and plopped back down on the roof as he eyed the strange creature disappear into the shadows of an overhanging eave.

Harry smiled as he watched the little thing vanish. "Lela is a dust bunny. I was trying to make a cat out of a piece of cotton, but I got a bunny instead." He didn't really sound all that dejected with his failed transfiguration.

They fell back into an uneasy silence. Neither boy knew what to talk about. Draco went back to thinking about what happened on the train, not realizing that Harry was listening in on his thoughts. _" Man he almost figured me out."_

"So you are 'Snake.'" Harry smiled triumphantly.

"What?"

"You. Are. Snake." Harry spoke slowly and clearly.

Draco still didn't want Harry to know who he was. "No, he is my uncle." The blond sighed.

Harry was getting ready to argue with him when their enhanced hearing picked up the sound of two sets of footprints heading their way. Soon the unmistakable bodies of Ron and Hermione were identified.

Ron just had to start in where he left off earlier. "Why are you hanging out with him, Harry" Spat Ron as he pointed at Malfoy.

Draco didn't feel like dealing with the loud mouthed red head and rose from his spot. Walking to the edge of the roof, he thought, "_It was nice talking to you, I guess."_

Harry nodded as he got the message and they both smirked at each other before Draco Jumped.

"What the hell? Is he trying to kill himself?" Hermione shrieked as Ron looked at her funny.

"No. He's fine." muttered Harry. He moved to the edge and watched as Draco landed on his feet and walked into the castle.

"What is he?" Ron asked, looking more confused than an idiot had a right to.

"Hmmm, not sure." Lied Harry, as he backed away slightly from the roof edge.

Something in Harry's voice alerted Ron to the fact that he was about to do something. His eyes flickered to the other boy, "Um...mate, what are you doing?"

Hermione just stayed quiet through out the whole thing. She had already put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"GERONAMOOOO!" Yelled Harry as he ran and jumped off of the roof.

"THERE IS NO… WHATEVER YOU SAID IN SUICIDE!" Ron yelled, scared that his best friend had finally lost it. He watched as Harry landed with a cat-like grace, very confused at what he just saw. He slowly walked back inside, shaking his head as he went. Hermione followed quietly along behind him.

Later that same night Harry was walking to the Headmaster's office when he ran into Snape.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Where do you think you're going?" Snape sneered at him.

"I'm on my way to Dumbledore's office. It seems my tutor is running a bit late." Smirked Harry before continuing his trek up the steps to the gargoyle. _"Wow! No come back! That is a first."_

He lost his good humor when he got to the top of the steps and found Draco Malfoy standing there waiting for Dumbledore to see him. "What are you doing here?" Growled Harry.

"Same as you I guess." Draco snapped back. They both glared at each other, unable to admit that they liked each other and wanted to get along.

Harry glared and shoved him as he stepped around him. He snapped the password, "Gummi Bears," and quickly stepped onto the moving stairs.

"Ahh so glad to see you haven't killed one another yet." Chuckled Dumbledore.

Harry and Draco both sat down on the couch in front of Dumbledore's desk still glaring at each other.

"Now, now you must learn to get along if you're going to survive the school year." Smiled Dumbledore.

Both of them gave him a dumb look that spoke volumes regarding his comment.

He continued, "What I mean is that you two are the only vampires here. You will be sharing a dorm together so that none of the other students can hurt you while you are sleeping. You will not be allowed to hurt them either." The smile never left Dumbledore's face as he explained the situation to the two boys.

"WHAT!" they both shrieked at the same time.

"I came here to see 'Snake' about training. I don't need this." Harry was past being angry, fuming might have been a mild word even.

If Draco was angry about the new arrangements, Harry couldn't tell. He just watched as Draco walked over to Dumbledore and whispered something in the old man's ear. After receiving an affirmative nod, Draco left the room. Harry noticed that his face had the blank look that it had earlier when they were on the train.

"So, where can I find 'Snake'?" Harry asked. He was more than a little pissed off, but he was managing to hide his irritation.

"He is down in the dungeons; first level, the third door to the right." Dumbledore twinkled as he gave Harry the information.

_"Why the hell do I have to share a dorm with Dra-Malfoy. I mean I understand that we could be dangerous to the other students, but why couldn't we each have our own!" _Harry thought, with a frown between his brows.

_"It's not fair, but you're not the only one in this mess."_ Draco thought.

_"Malfoy, what are you doing in my head?"_ thought Harry angrily.

_"No reason, I'll leave you alone now."_ When Draco's presence faded from his head, Harry noticed a pressure at the back of his skull which left as if it had been snapped in half. He finally made it to the dungeon right when the castle clock struck twelve.

"Ahhh good evening, Mr. Potter. Today I will teach you how to fly." Said 'Snake' smoothly.

"Um, how? I don't have wings." Asked Harry.

'Snake' just chuckled and shook his head.

Harry watched as 'Snake' closed his eyes and forced his whole body to tense up. He heard a ripping sound and saw Snake's shirt now sporting two large holes from which large bird-like wings sprouted from his back.

"Wow! No text books say any thing about feathered wings." An astonished Harry managed to gasp out.

"Well, we are a different type of vampire. We are called 'Angels of Death' because when others see our wings, they sometimes confuse us with pure angels." He explained.

"When you say we, does that mean Malfoy is one too?


	3. Chapter 3

"Why, yes, he is. Now, to extract your wings, close your eyes and concentrate. "He instructed.

Harry did as he was told, but nothing happened. "Why are they not coming" He asked confused.

"You have to concentrate and relax." 'Snake' said becomingreiterated.

Again, Harry did as he was told to. This time he felt very sharp pains in both his shoulder blades. He fell to his knees from the pain as his wings fully extended; coal black feathers with emerald tips.

"Drink this and then we will continue." 'Snake' ordered as he helped Harry stand. He handed Harry a vial of blood and watched in satisfaction as the black haired vampire gulped it down. The healthy flush to the boy's skin let 'Snake' know that his strength had returned.

"Now, watch me and then you try again." He said and Harry nodded. He began to flap his wings up and down and was soon hovering several inches above the ground. "It may hurt because you are new to this, but it should pass within a couple of days. You may try them now."

By the time training was over, Harry was a jumble of confused emotions; sore, tired, angry, but more happy then anything else. When he got to the dorm he shared with Malfoy, he heard a very beautiful sound coming from within the room he suspected was Draco's.

"It's Malfoy! Damn it, NO, it's Draco." Harry thought as he walked towards the sound. Quietly he opened the bedroom door and saw what was making the noise. Draco was sitting on his bed, playing what looked like a guitar and he was very good at it.

When Draco finished the song, he was surprised to hear clapping coming from the door and looked up to see Potter standing there.

"Never thought I would see a Malfoy playing with something muggle." Sneered Harry.

"Well, Potter, I have found a whole new world since I gave up being daddy's little ass kisser." Snapped Draco.

"Well, you play pretty good. Mind if I join?" Harry grinned. He waited for Malfoy to answer before waving his hand to summon Sirius' old guitar to him.

"You play guitar? I always figured you to be the singing type." Teased Malfoy.

"I do both." Smiled Harry. "Wow, we just had a civil conversation again." Thought Harry.

"Yes, we did." Draco answered. They both wound up laughing until tears ran down their cheeks before settling in to jam for the rest of the night and think up ideas.

The next morning in C. O. M. C. they were studying Venomous Night Stalker Monkeys. "I think these things are cute." Draco directed the thought to Harry, but didn't get a response from his roommate.

"Now who can tell me about these little things?" Hagrid asked.

"They migrate near to or wherever war and carnage is happening. Despite their cute little wings and general cuddly body appearance, they are very dangerous if angered." Hermione quoted, smiling at him.

"Very good, Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor." He beamed at the happy witch then turned back to the rest of the class. "Now, you to put on your gloves and then come over here and pick out one of these little fellows." Hagrid instructed.

They all did as they were told, but stopped to listen when Millicent Bulstrode asked, "Why do we have to wear gloves when we handle these monkeys?"

Hagrid beamed at her also. "Very good question, Ms. Bulstrode. Ten points to Slytherin also. The reason you need to wear gloves is because these little lads have a venom in their fangs that is toxic enough to kill the undead and make the living extremely ill." He explained.

Just as Hagrid said kill the undead, Draco shrieked, "Oh shit! It bit me, Harry."

"What! Where? Merlin, Malfoy, I thought you would have learned something." Harry chided him.

"Before I die I need some-that's when he passed out.

"Crap! How do I help him?" Harry shrieked.

"Why would you want to help him?" asked Ron.

Harry gave him a disgusted look then snapped, "The stupid look on your face really belongs there!"

"Huh?" Ron muttered before mumbling more invectives about stupid Malfoy anyway.

"He is one of the last of our kind. NOW IS SOMEONE GOING TO ANSWER ME?" Harry snarled, really pissed.

Hermione answered his question. "Your blood. He needs some of your blood. Since you and he are the last dark angels." She added.

The class quieted as if they had been hit by a SILENCIO spell. They all stared at Hermione and the two boys. They did not dare to breathe as they watched Harry call forth his wings, then ignoring them all; he carefully picked up Draco and prepared to fly away.

Before he left he asked, "How much time do I have, Hermione?"

She gave him a nod of encouragement as she said, "I think you have around ten minutes. Good luck in saving him."

"OK. Now that Harry and Malfoy are gone will someone please explain to me what is going on?" A very perplexed Ron stood there looking at Hermione.

"Why, yes, I can, Honey. However, it is not my place to tell you anything. You should ask Harry. Maybe if you can stop yelling at him for five seconds he might even answer your questions." Hermione bestowed a fake smile on him before returning her attention to the little white monkey she was feeding a slice of rotten meat to. (Sorry, had to add that bit….sort of so people won't forget just how gross these little things are.)

"Stupid, Malfoy, just plain stupid. Why didn't you put your gloves on?" Harry scolded as he flew up to their dorm as fast as he could; only to be stopped by a locked window. "Crap, stupid window." He growled. He waved his hand and gave a satisfied sneer as the window deteriorated into a thousand tiny pieces.

Harry was conscious of the seconds ticking away and hurriedly placed Draco on his bed as soon as they were inside the room. The black haired vampire shook his blond friend roughly, trying to get him to open his mouth so that he could pour some blood down his throat, but Draco refused to open his mouth.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I only have three minutes left." Harry mumbled distractedly as he quickly sorted through his options. He finally bit into his own arm and sucked until he had a mouth full of blood. His lips soon locked onto Draco's and he forced the other boy's mouth open so that he could dribble the blood into it. It took several mouthfuls before Draco was strong enough to sink his fangs into the arm that was eventually offered to him.

When Harry was satisfied that Draco had drank enough blood to ensure a full recovery, he left the room in search of Professor Snape. Snape would have extra potions so that he and Draco could feed without going hunting. Had he turned around before he left the room, he would have seen a very happy blond vampire lying on the bed smiling dreamily at the cracks in the ceiling.

Draco had woke up at the first whiff of blood in the air. "Now that was enjoyable." The devious blond thought to himself while making sure Harry didn't overhear his mental conversation. He fell asleep shortly after, feeling safe and loved for the first time since he had received his Inheritance.

He was having this really weird, but enjoyable, dream when this very annoying buzzing sound started. Draco shot up out of bed, growling at the alarm clock and caused it to blow up for disturbing his make-out session with Potter.

"Well, I'll just go tell Harry you're finally awake." Squeaked Harry's little pet bunny.

"That must have been the little bunny Harry had last night." Thought Draco.

"Yes, it is. And, now that you are awake and recovered, I can tell you off, you dumb ass." Harry snarled.

"Oh, there is no need to get all nasty with me. I know how you really feel about me. I was awake at the first scent of blood from you." Draco really tried not to smirk too much.

Harry's porcelain complexion paled even further before his cheeks turned a brilliant red from embarrassment.

"Wow, I didn't know we vampires could blush!" Draco managed to gasp out before dissolving into a fit of giggling at the beet red Potter.

"Shut it! So you were awake the whole time, e..ee…eeven when..." Stuttered Harry, trailing off.

"Yes, I was and now I think I will get you back." Draco literally purred.

Harry gulped before whirling around and heading for the bedroom door. He jerked the knob several times trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Draco didn't feel like playing nice now that he had Harry just where he wanted him. Clicking his tongue gently, he chided, "Now, now! You can't even sense another vampire's spell yet. How very unlucky for you. Yet very convenient for me." He smirked, advancing towards Harry.

Harry eased his hand back, intending to grab his wand out of his back pocket, but found that it was gone. "I guess I could try some wandless magic." He thought, unsure if Draco caught that thought or not. "Stuffy" Shouted Harry.

"Sperron Schutzen, tisk, tisk you have to be quicker than that." The blond smirked again.

"Well, I really don't want to do this, but oh well." Harry thought moving towards the window.

"Now where are you going to go? You backed yourself into a corner." Draco laughed evilly.

"No, I haven't." Harry denied, before quickly muttering his favorite new spell. He watched in admiration as the spell blew the window out. "Well, it has been fun, but we really do have classes in a few minutes. So, see ya!"

Draco stared in shock as the black haired boy threw himself out the window. "Oh, no you don't." Draco snarled as he jumped through the window opening, spreading his own silver and black tipped wings in midair. Shrieking a vampire battle cry, he gave chase to the retreating Potter.

"I'm almost there. Come on, come on! Only one more yard to fly. I'm almost at the Charms classroom window." Harry muttered to himself as he pushed the limits of his still new wings. He was actually starting to worry that he would not make it. The last few meters had been absolute agony on his weak fledgling wings.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me that easily." Draco shrieked as he dive bombed Harry and sent them both crashing through the window Harry had been attempting to reach just seconds before.

Draco's first battle cry had caused the entire room to stare in awe at the feathered boys flying toward the Charms room. By the time the boys crash landed and began rolling around the floor the Gryffindors and Slytherins were watching and taking bets on who was going to get the upper hand on the other one.

The two didn't come to a stop until Flitwick cast an immobulus charm. "Ha! I win. Now I get my revenge, or prize, whichever way you see it." The blond was grinning lecherously at the confused dark haired boy beneath him.

"Now wait! I only di-oomph." Harry was silenced by Draco clamping his lips onto his.

The Slytherins began cheering at the cuteness of it all. Some of the Gryffindors 'awed', while others were horrified stiff.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, please stop this now. You both receive detention for this little display. Now get up and take your seats." Professor Flitwick squeaked before turning to the window and casting a repairo charm on it.

Draco got up and turned around. As he walked to his seat, his smirk was visible to everyone.

Harry got up also, his gaze centered on Draco until the other boy sat down. A faint blush painted his pale cheeks as he sat down next to Ron. "You really didn't have to do that. All I did was give you some blood to save your life. I couldn't get you to take it by yourself so I had to force it into your mouth so you would drink it." Harry thought and sent the message to Draco.

"I know I didn't have to, but it was so much fun. And, I know I wasn't the only one who liked it." Draco projected his own thoughts back to Harry as he winked at him. Harry just groaned and hit his head on the desk, knowing what Draco said was true.

"Now class what we will be learning today is a charm that shields your body temporarily and repels things that are thrown at you, or you run into. It goes like this…" instructed Flitwick. The class returned to normal and remained that way until the bell rang.

After class Harry was pulled into an empty class room. "What the hell just happened in there? And what the fuck is going on?" Ron snarled, his voice raising slightly.

"Um...Well...You see." Stuttered Harry.

"Oh enough crap, Harry. I want answers to why you are acting weird. And what's with the wings?" Ron's voice became even more shrill as he got tired of waiting.

"So, this is where you went to Harry. I am quite jealous." Draco sneered at his mate before turning to Ron, "Well, Weasel, it seems that Harry boy here has been keeping secrets from you. But, I think Granger here knows all about it."

Everyone turned to stare at Draco. "I don't want answers from you. I want them from Harry." Ron snarled.

"Fine! Fine! I'll just sit here and wait for Potter to tell you his little bed time story then." Draco drawled as he sat down at a desk and placed his feet up on the table.

Everyone just kept staring at him. "You get out now. I don't wan…" Harry glared at Draco, but when the blond just sat there and shook his head, Harry turned back to Ron with a resigned look on his face. "I'm a vampire." He stated flatly.

Ron just looked at him scared and muttered, "No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"If you are, then where are your fangs and wings?" Ron asked while glaring at him.

Harry just sighed and lengthened his fangs, showing them to Ron. "You've already seen my wings, but you won't believe me until you see them again." Harry asked and waited until Ron nodded his head. The pain of forcing his wings had him falling to his knees as they sprouted out of his back.

"See, Weasel? Harry really is one of us. Now get over it!" Draco sneered.

"Hermione, please tell me that this is all a bad dream." Ron whined.

"Sorry, Ron, you are not dreaming. I've known since the beginning of the year when you were being such a git on the train and Harry shoved us out of the compartment." She said, sighing.

"WHAT! How did you know?" Ron demanded.

"On the train when you were insulting Draco, I noticed that his eyes flashed red. My suspicions were confirmed after they jumped from the school roof." She explained.

Well, that still doesn't answer why Draco kissed Harry." Seethed Ron.

"Well, Weasel, that I did on my own accord, without Harry's permission." Draco said as he slid out of his seat and gently helped Harry up off the floor. Seeing that his lover was exhausted, Draco handed him a blood lolly which he accepted gratefully.

Ron watched Draco caring for his friend and was swamped with confusion. "What's with being nice to him all of a sudden?" He was very suspicious that Draco was just trying to get Harry over to the dark side (I know, I know it sounded so STAR WARS there. Search your feelings, Harry! You know it's true.)

"Well, Ron, since we are vampires of the same clan we made a truce." Harry said while he was sucking on the lolly pop. He had gotten his strength back and was now standing without leaning onto Draco.

"What? Draco's a vampire too?" Ron shouted.

"Wow, you really are stupid, aren't you, Weasel." A second later he added, "Ow! What was that for?" He glared at Harry for elbowing him in the ribs.

"I don't believe you, give me proof." Ron demanded.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up." Draco growled. He undid the clasp to his robes, and pulled off his jumper. He heard three gasps and smirked at them. He couldn't resist teasing Harry by sending him some risqué thoughts that caused the other boy to look away, an embarrassed flush staining his cheeks again. Returning his attention to the Weasel, he spoke, "This is how I am one." Then he sprouted his silver black tipped wings.

"Now can we go?" He snapped. Without waiting for an answer, or bothering to get dressed, he began dragging Harry out the door.(Queue DROOL)

"Okay, that was officially weird." Ron stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Muttered Hermione as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He just smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What the hell was that for? I wasn't done talking." Harry was whining like a two-year-old. They were on their way to the dorm they shared.

"Yeah, I know, but neither was I." Draco flashed him a sexy smile as he put his head down.

Harry's head snapped back up just a quick as the information processed. "What do you mean by that?" Harry was more than just a little bit startled.

"Oh, I think you know what that little wink meant." Draco snickered.

"D-Draco are you gay?" Harry couldn't help but ask. The signals Draco was sending him seemed to indicate an interest which he knew was reciprocated.

Draco just laughed at Harry's question and Harry stared at him funny. "Nope." He answered.

"So then you just like girls, right?" Stuttered Harry.

"Hmmm yeah. I guess you could put it that way, but not exclusively."

Harry waited for him to elaborate. "But?"

"However, I find myself attracted to you also. You're the only boy that I like." Draco smirked.

Harry fell silent and only stood there as Draco plopped down on the couch. Eventually, he just shook his head and walked to his bedroom. Let's just say by the time Sunday came around, Harry was thoroughly confused and upset.

SSS

"We will be going over flying one more before moving on to wandless battle and evasive magics." 'Snake' said.

Harry nodded, and while trying to conserve as much strength as he could, he spread his wings and flew up into the tower. After that, they went over how to shield one's self while flying, more basic strategy of flying and random information as it occurred.

"Why am I still weak after I call forth my wings?" Harry asked after the training was done.

"Hmm...it's probably because your body is still getting used to them. Even though you are dead it still has to adapt to the change. Now concentrate and say; RESTORA." 'Snake' commanded.

Harry did as he was told and could feel his strength returning at once.

"Now I'll teach you how to block your opponent's magic. Raise your wand hand and say, REVERTO." 'Snake' directed.

Harry doing as he was told, could feel the weird magic run through him as he cast the spell.

Harry was met with silence later that night when he returned to the dorm. He was so used to Draco being there that he automatically tried to locate him telepathically. "OK this is weird. Draco, you there?" he thought. He could sense that Draco was some distance from him. "Odd maybe he is on the other side of the castle."

"No, Potter, I am not on the other side off the castle. I am hungry and haven't gone hunting yet." His voice came from behind Harry, who turned around slowly to see Draco crouched like a cat on the back of the couch.

"Why haven't you gone then"

"I waited so that you could go with me."

Harry just stared at him.

"Come, come." Draco insisted as he got of his perch on the back of the couch. He guided Harry over to the window. "Come on Potter, follow me." Draco spread his wings waiting for Harry to do the same.

Once Harry managed to call his wings though, he fell to his knees from the pain again.

"What is wrong, Potter?"

"Don't really know. 'Snake' said it could be because I am not used to it yet." He took a blood pop out of his pocket and ate it.

"Hmm… I am not so sure." Draco responded as he thought, 'I have to talk to Dumbledore.'

After he helped Harry up, they took off to find a good dinner. They soon came across two drunken men. "Only take a little, don't kill them." Draco whispered as he motioned to the two drunks.

Harry nodded in understanding as they quietly walked up behind them. The two men turned around and were hit with a stunning spell.

"I think he was a little too drunk." Harry slurred a few minutes later as the two boys walked away from their now free, but sleeping, meals.

"Here, let me help you walk." Draco offered. He was feeling the effects of the alcohol also but wasn't quite as wasted as Wonder Boy.

"Why you 'Elping me 'hic'." Slurred Harry.

"Don't know. Guess I grew up. Can you fly properly?"

"Yeah 'Hic' sure." said Harry.

He went to push off the ground, but wound up passing out instead.

"Merlin's balls!" Draco hissed as he stared at the now drooling vampire sleeping in the dirty street. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he managed to cast a featherlight charm on Harry before picking him up and flying away with him. He kept praying to all the gods he could think of that no one would see them. Then weh he got them back to the castle, he practically fell to the floor while trying to land.

"Yesh, Potter! You may not weigh much but you're bloody awkward to drag around." He complained as he readjusted the other boy in his arms.

He staggered back up as he contemplated whether to leave Harry where he lay, or take him to bed. 'Hey, the bed part doesn't sound so bad. I wouldn't mind taking him there.' Draco thought. Then he added, "No, no, not now. Don't think like that." He admonished himself as he slapped his forehead.

As he continued his mental debate, he heard a groan come from the bundle in his arms and looked down to see Harry trying to open his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You got very drunk. That dude you had for dinner was a little too drunk!"

"Oh, me is sleepy." Harry muttered.

"Well, come on then. I'll help you into bed."

Draco put an arm around Harry's waist and slipped his shoulder under one of Harry's arms so that Harry's arm was draped around his neck. Once they had made their way into Harry's bedroom, Draco let Harry plop down on his own bed.

"Too hot." Harry muttered as he tried to take his cloak and sweater off.

Draco pushed his hands away and undid the cloak's clasp himself. When he did, Harry fell back onto the bed.

"Come on, Potter, you got to sit up now." Draco growled. He pulled Harry up with some help from the other boy. "Well, good night then. At least you won't have a hangover when you wake up."

Harry just nodded his head, showing he understood before falling asleep again.

"What have you been doing to me?" Draco mumbled. He stood there looking at the smaller vampire for several minutes before leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead.

It was even later when he tore himself away from watching his sleeping mate to make his way into his own room. He wasn't surprised to see a letter tied with a blood red ribbon tied around it lying on his desk. He picked up the scroll and undid the ribbon with a slight bit of trepidation. "Hmmm…what does Father want now?"

Draco read the letter;

**Son, **

**I'll be coming soon. Be ready to leave for awhile. **

**'Father'**

Sorry it took so long. Thank you to all my reviewers and thank you to my Beta.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapie. Hope you like and I know it is shorter then the rest but here you are anyway. Thanks to all my reviewers. Hands out cookies. Er this is supposed to be chapter four but now it's chapter 5 because I posted 3 and 4 on the same page.

Disclaimer: Not mine just the plot and them being vampires in my story. How voldie died and what happened in the war.

Warning this contains m/m action. yes that means a slash (don't look at me like that) so if you don't like it is as simple as not reading it.

Thoughts are Italic.

The next morning, while the boys were eating breakfast, Professor McGonagall approached Harry and informed him that he would be serving detention with Malfoy in Snape's dungeons. As she walked away, Harry looked over and saw Snape delivering the same message to Draco. The thought of being with Draco again for hours on end that evening caused an odd fluttering in Harry's stomach.

Ron noticed that Harry was no longer eating his food. "What's wrong mate? Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

Harry decided to just explain it to Ron so that he would not be badgered to death later on. "I don't have to eat normal food. I can eat it if I want to, it still tastes the same, but it doesn't really do anything for me."

Ron nodded. "That's got to be tough, mate. But, I don't think that is all that is bothering you."

Harry smiled sadly at Ron before turning to Hermione and saying, "And, I can't come and visit tonight now."

"That's all right Harry we know why. Oh and here I made this for you. It is edible." Hermione smiled as Harry took the little cup from her outstretched hand.

"It looks like Jelly." He said before taking a small bite with his teaspoon. Then his tongue darted out to clean the spoon. The look on Hermione's face had him asking, "What? It tastes like blood. Of course I am going to like it."

"Yep, and it's not that hard to make. I found it in a book called, "Recipes for a Vampire" by John Luinsky."

"Why would you even look for such a book?" Ron asked.

She smiled and handed Harry the book. As he took it from her, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Students, may I have your attention please? As you all know, when one in the wizarding world turns sixteen, we often acquire strange inheritances. This year two of our students have come into their inheritance as a rare specie of vampires. They do not bite people randomly so no one is in any danger and I would like for you to treat them like you done up to this point."

Several people gasped and began looking around wildly for the vampires. Most of the excited ones being muggleborns who did not fully understand about inheritances.

Dumbledore, realizing that he had announced things badly, decided to alleviate the stress that was building. "Will Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter please stand?" The evil old git's eyes glittered as it sunk in on everyone that these were the two vampires. All the students, with the exception of the Slytherins and the two Gryffindors who already knew about the boys, began giggling and squealing about wanting to be blood donors. Dumbledore finally called for silence and in the calm announced, "Breakfast is over. Everyone please head to your proper classes for the day."

Later that day in Potions, their last class, "All right, we are getting into groups today. Don't move I am the one putting you into these groups." Snape was in his evil element as he snarled out directions to everyone.

They all groaned and thought up painful ways of killing Snape; well, everyone except for his goody Slytherins and one dark haired Gryffindor. They all just stood there singularly unimpressed with Snape's 'cave wizard' display.

"All right, shut up already. Potter with Malfoy, Weasley with Zabini, Granger with Parkinson" And the list went on and on like that. Snape intended for everyone to be miserable with their assigned partners; except for his two vampires, whom he especially wanted to spend lots of quality time together.

When Snape was finished assigning partners, he looked over at Draco and said, "I need to take some potions upstairs to Madam Pomphrey. I leave you in charge, Mr. Malfoy." Without further ado he grabbed a box up off the desk and headed out the door.

"Guess he doesn't know about our truce."

"Guess not, Potter. But, we better keep up appearances. Let's start a fight. "

"Yeah, that would be fun."

"Oiy, Potty, go fetch the ingredients, and bring them here like a good little dog." Sneered Draco.

"Why don't you get them yourself, you ferret?" Snarled Harry.

"Oh! Do you think you're so special that you don't have to get your own ingredients anymore, Potty?" Draco was as loud as he could be without being accused of screaming. "Are you so high and mighty just because you're the savior of our world. Ha! Don't make me laugh."

Harry threw the first punch, right at Draco's nose. The other boy then lunged at him and both went flying to the floor. They were rolling around on the ground landing punch after punch, but not really hurting each other. A crowd started to gather in the middle of Snape's class room when he walked back in.

"Stop break it up. STOPORA" He bellowed. Everyone except himself, Draco and Harry was affected by it.

"I think he's mad." Harry automatically spoke to Draco through their link.

"OH! DUH! Potter. What gave you the first clue? And, don't worry about him…he really is mad. It is just when he is angry that we need to be afraid."

Harry couldn't keep a straight face as he processed Draco's statement. The man's own god-son had just called him deranged! His laughter pealed out, carrying up and down the hallways until Draco finally reached over and slapped him hard across the face.

Snape just glared the whole time. Finally, he managed to snarl, "I know what you are, and that will not stop me from giving you detention. You will both serve it along with the other detention with me right after dinner."

He watched the two boys fighting their mirth and decided that they would be OK. Shaking his head at the probable idiocy that had set Potter off in the first place, he turned his attention to the rest of the room. He looked around with an expression of pure glee as he noted that no one had actually started the potion that he had assigned.

He undid the spell and told everyone to get out. When Hermione asked about the potion, he smiled sweetly at her as he delivered the news. "You will all receive a zero on today's work since no one managed to get further than bringing their ingredients back to the work area.

Draco saw the look of utter rage on her face and squawked like a chicken about to get plucked. Harry took one look at Draco's face, saw what had him upset and grabbed his bag and ran like the coward he was when faced with an angry unstable witch bent on retribution. The day went exceedingly fast from there on out.

The boys left dinner at the same time. Not liking the quiet, Harry started rambling about the first thing that came to mind. "Man, four hours with Professor Snape, I wonder if my life can get anymore exciting." Sighed Harry sarcastically. When Draco laughed at him, Harry found himself liking the sound of it. When they got to the classroom no one was there.

"Hey look, there's a note." Draco was looking over Harry's shoulder in a flash.

"It says that he has important business and will be back at 1:00a.m to relieve us of the torture." Harry read with a faint laughter in his voice.

"Well, he never said we couldn't use magic. So let's get started. The quicker we finish, the more time we have for other things."

The note said to clean any and all surfaces in the classroom. They commenced cleaning by casting SCOURGIFY on the shelves before moving to the cauldrons, then to the sinks, desks and finally the walls and floor. An hour later the place sparkled with a lemon fresh shine that a house elf would kill to do. Harry had chastised Draco for leaving some grime on a cauldron and from there on out it was a matter of honor to establish which wizard was the 'cleaner' of the two.

After the competition, the boys rested for an hour, lolling around, and becoming more and more frustrated with their forced captivity. Finally, Harry spoke. "Hey, Draco, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but yeah you may ask another one." Draco said as he scrooched around, trying to get comfortable on the desktop that he was sitting on.

"Why do you like me? I mean, I'm very confused right now." Harry sighed and looked down at the, now, shiny floor. He was sitting across from Draco on a different desk.

Draco saw the genuine discomfort Harry was experiencing and decided to be as honest as a Slytherin possibly could be without having a good reason to. "I can't really tell you everything because I have to wait. But, some of the reasons I like you are that you're strong, nice, wickedly devious sometimes, and you're definitely drop-dead gorgeous." Draco said all of this without a trace of embarrassment. Nothing showed on his face or in his eyes.

Harry just sighed. That was a pat answer…

"How do you feel now?" Draco asked as he hopped off the desk and moved closer to Harry.

Harry didn't answer, so Draco tried to look into Harry's mind. He was pushed out before he could read or see anything. Startled, he looked into Harry's eyes to see them laced with fear and confusion.

"It's all right, I won't go into your mind again without your permission. Just please tell me."

"I...um...I'm still confused, but I think I…"

"You are dismissed! Now get out." Snape's voice rang out, drowning any chance of Draco hearing Harry's words. The man looked just about ready to lose his temper completely as he stared at the clean room in horror.

Draco wanted badly to slam Snape up against the wall and punch him before leaving, but Harry's calm presence in his mind made him sneer slightly as he walked past the older man. He began plotting ways to torture and kill Snape in a creative fashion as they walked out of the classroom and headed for their dorm.

"I have to go again, Dumbledore is waiting.." Harry sighed as he dropped his book bag on the floor and headed back out of the portrait hole.

"I was so close to finding out the truth." Draco hissed bitterly as he prepared for bed. He slid into his big cold bed and fussed a bit more before finally casting a heating charm and fluffing the pillow he had stolen from Harry's bed.

Harry hadn't really needed to go to Dumbledore's office. He just needed time alone to think. Draco knew it was a lie from the start, but let him go anyway. He knew he would get the truth out of Harry soon, hopefully. It was just that he really wanted to know right now- Malfoy's really were not good at waiting for things they wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**NOTE from BETA: Sorry about the late update. The story has been done forever and (me) the idiot beta has been having one crisis after another. Your author has been very patient so far with me and I would like to thank her for trusting me to finish this (I have had this story for over two months and she hasn't once complained.)**

It was four months since that incident and the war was coming closer. Harry had grown stronger and much closer to his friends. He and Draco still practiced every Sunday at the same time, although it did little to ease the strain that all the fifth years and up were feeling. Between exams coming up and war looming on the horizon, everyone was tense.

"Harry, please stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Hermione sighed as she watched her friend.

"Sorry, Mione, I'm just worried about our NEWTS. I think I'm about to go crazy." Harry admitted as he finally quit pacing and sat down next to Draco.

"Oh, it's all right, Luv. We will win the war and pass those tests." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him lightly.

"Oh, I'm not worried about the war, only the exams and the thought that I could lose you." He looked around at his friends and added, "All of you." He leaned into Draco's touch and fiddled with his ring, getting comfortable and settling down finally when Ron came running down the stairs yelling something about giant spiders and how they were forcing him to dance the Macarena.

They all watched as he tripped over Crookshanks and went rolling across the floor. No one dared to breathe until Hermione went over to him, laughing as she helped him up. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"You know- that was the first time in months that I have heard a true laugh come out of your mouth." Ron forgot to be angry as he stared at his smiling girl friend and added, "Now I think I want to see you keep laughing until there is a real smile on your face and some tears of joy."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned red as he admitted, "I asked your dad already and he said it would be ok for me to ask you."

Hermione's brows twitched in confusion. "You asked Daddy what?"

Ron figured he had better get on with it before he lost his nerve. "Well, I know this isn't really romantic; but, Hermione, I love you and always will. Will you marry me?" Ron asked as he gently bent down on one knee in front of her and pulled a small box out of his robe pocket, holding it up for her to take.

Hermione's honey colored eyes flew open in total surprise as she took the box with shaking hands and pulled it open. Inside was a tear cut diamond surrounded by little pieces of ruby in a gold and platinum band and setting.

Ron got the tears he asked for. They poured down her face as she sank down on the carpet with him, clutching him with shaking hands and gasping out between sobs, ""I love you too. I always have. Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you."

He kissed her to shut her up. He kept at it because it was fun and he was good at it.

Harry and Draco just smiled and waited for the two of them to come up for air before moving forward to congratulate the new couple. Both boys were thrilled that Ron's proposal worked so well.

Later that night in Harry and Draco's dorm they were cuddled up by the fire just holding each other. "I have found my mate and I never thought that it would come from my enemy." Draco smiled and kissed Harry.

"So have I, and I never thought that either." Harry admitted before demanding another kiss. "Do you think we are ready? I mean really ready to finally bond?"

"Yes, Harry, I am ready to bond with you. But, only when you are sure because I will not do anything that you are not ready to do yet." Draco said before kissing Harry again.

Harry deepened the kiss while toying with the buttons on Draco's shirt.

"Well, I guess I have my answer." Draco thought as he broke off the kiss and moved from Harry's lips, down to his collarbone, and gently let his fangs scrape gently across the tender skin.

Harry couldn't suppress the moan that was forced from his gasping lips. He managed a few coherent words- mostly "YES" as they somehow made it from the couch to the bedroom while ripping each others clothes off and flinging them away. Thus the pretty little rare breed vampires whom we all know were made for each other finally got to bond. (Insert your favorite details here from your own torrid imaginations.)

The next morning they awoke in each others arms and stayed there, not bothering to go to their classes. They did, however, remember that there was going to be a Quidditch match later in the week, so they bothered to stir eventually.

As usual, the match was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hufflepuff was solidly in last place but Ravenclaw was not far in front of them. The game would determine who won the Quidditch cup.

"All right, Harry, we know that you go out with Draco, but please don't let that get in the way of your game." Ron pleaded with him.

"Don't worry, Ron. Draco and I may be lovers, but we are still rivals at Quidditch." Harry smirked as he was getting ready. Ron sighed with relief.

Draco, next door, was getting the same speech- except the opposite. He just sat there ignoring the keeper. Having someone tell him to play dirty and use his love for the Potter boy to side track him was not what he wanted to hear.

"All right then, I want a good clean game. On my whistle!" Madam Hooch said before blowing her whistle on the count of three. She then released the bludgers and let out the snitch. After a couple of minutes she threw the quaffel in the air and they were off.

"Slytherin has the quaffel. Come on Ginny, hit him! Hit him! No… Slytherin scores 10-0." Lee shouted with disgust. The game went on like this for two hours straight before Lee finally shrieked, "Slytherin in the lead 150-100 and Potter has just seen the snitch." That woke everyone from their stupor.

Harry and Draco, who just caught up, were neck in neck. They were both caught in a steep dive. "Oh, that was close, but who has the snitch?" Lee asked as the people in the stands got up to have a better look over the side. Madam Hooch flew to them.

"That's odd."

"Why is it odd, love?"

"Open your hands," Hooch said. When they did, they each had half on the snitch, "follow me."

They both followed her as she flew to where Dumbledore sat.

"Sorry, Sir, we didn't mean to..." Harry said looking down.

"It's quite all right, my boys." Dumbledore said before casting a SONORUS to make his voice louder, "Slytherin wins. Malfoy and Potter both caught the snitch at the same time."

Everyone sat there in stunned silence for several seconds. That's when things started to change. The sky went dark and it got really cold as black figures flew threw the sky.

"EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!" Professor Sprout yelled. She was helping the first years not get trampled on by the older and bigger students. Everyone was running, some where separated from their appointed groups.

"Draco take the First through the Fifth down to the dungeons. Take Hermione with you and protect them the best you can." Harry thought hurrying to Dumbledore's side.

Draco mentally sent a positive answer to him and began yelling for everyone to get organized. He and Hermione soon had half the school inside the castle and tucked away in the dungeons.

"First assault, GO!" Dumbledore roared. The students that were left formed ranks and cast the first attack: AVADA KEDARVA. From that point on the battle went on for hours. Aurors, vampires, werewolves, centaurs, and trolls came for the light side. Many were lost on both sides already.

"Harry, Death Eaters broke through. We got it all under control though, and they are all stunned and unmasked." Draco informed him about what was going on in the castle.

"Good." Harry thought. He looked up, feeling pain in his scar. "You're mine." He hissed before launching himself into the air, eyes glowing, wings out, and fangs bared.

Voldie looked down from his dragon perch, "Ah, Potter, here to beg for mercy?"

"NOT ON MY LIFE, WILL I EVER BOW DOWN OR GIVE UP TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Harry screamed furiously as he threw a stunning curse at the old wizard.

Voldemort dodged it and put Harry under Cruciatus. Draco came out there just in time to see Harry plummet to the ground; Voldie landing near him.

"Now- you are not going to stop me anymore. I will finally take my place as ruler over the whole Wizarding world." Voldie sneered, pointing his wand at Harry's heaving chest.

Draco's eyes went wide and he ran yelling towards Voldie and Harry.

Voldie was surprised when the spell he cast did not hit his target, but that of his right hand man's son. He actually stood there stunned as he realized that Lucius Malfoy had just seen him dispose of his heir.

Harry opened his eyes just in time to witness his lover disappearing right in front of him. "You bastard! What have you done with Draco?" Harry snarled in a deadly soft voice.

Lucius Malfoy stopped fighting to hear the answer to that question also. It was only a matter of seconds before all the battling stopped around the two. The power rolling off Harry's body was like a living force as he raised his bowed head, eyes turning black and his whole body changing. He looked like the devil himself. "You shall die and burn in the pits of hell for what you have done to me and my mate." Harry said this with a calm and collected air, not really noticing all the stares he was getting.

He whipped out his hand, faster than the human eye could see, and grabbed Voldemort by the neck and lifting him into the air. Harry stood there holding him suspended above the ground while black fire engulfed the madman until there was nothing left of him except a few ashes that drifted away in the gentle wind that began to blow from across the lake.

Harry looked around at the horrified expressions on everyone's faces and flew off with tears in his eyes.

"Many years have passed since the day I lost my mate. Since then I rarely come out, when I do, I usually wind up sitting here telling the tale of my life to strangers." Harry said softly as he took a sip of his butterbeer. "We all finished school that year, those of us who were left. A lot of people we all loved died in that battle."

He finally looked around the pub at the people who were gathered around listening to him. "I thank you for listening to me. And for the butterbeer, but I have to go." With that, Harry rose from his seat and walked out of the pub as many eyes stared at his exit.

Only one person followed. He couldn't remain silent in the aftermath of hearing and seeing Harry Potter's pain. "That was a very nice story, but it is only partly true."

Harry turned around and was about to scream at the man who dared to contradict him, but stopped at the sight in front of him.

"Bbb…but how? You were gone!" He stuttered.

"No, Harry not gone, he just transported me to a secluded area in the eastern part of the world. It seems that he had an ambush waiting to kill you when you appeared there. But, I made a quick meal out of them. Dumbledore found me about two years after my disappearance when I tried to kill a ministry official."

Harry just stared at him with tears rolling down his face. "He never told me…"

"Dumbledore brought me back here. I was given time to make up the work I missed, sat my NEWTS, and now here I am." Draco stepped closer to Harry so that he could press his lips to the others. He couldn't hold back the smile as he kissed the stunned Harry while murmuring, "Here I am with you, love, forever."

The green eyed man dissolved into tears as he clutched at his other half for the first time in years. "I love you so much, Draco. Please don't leave me again?"

"I will never leave you. Not ever again. Now take me home to our living quarters." Draco said smiling and laughing.

Between sniffles, Harry laughed as well. He grabbed Draco and apparated them home.

**THE END**

**Hope you all enjoyed the show. I might post other stories but I'm not sure yet. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi everyone, I know I have been away and there are only two stories but I was hoping in my free time to read over and add and change some things. If you find that both stories have been removed, do not fret I will have them back up and with answers to the reviewers. Your ever loving and ghost of an author, L'Arc-en-Ciel


End file.
